Fire Emblem: Dark Forecast
by Arcanemaster2324
Summary: Think of this as a re-invention of the story Fire Emblem: Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem: Dark Forecast

Chapter 1

"Drake! Be careful! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine, Mark!"

A frustrated sigh escaped the lips of the worn-out man. He held his long mending stave under his arm as he moved towards his younger brother. The tall man had long brown hair, with vibrant green eyes. His face, as his body, was very toned and muscular, but not enough to show much of it. He wore a large green garment, covering his entire body and most of his arms, while he wore snug leather under it. The only two things he was carrying was an iron axe, and a mending stave currently being used as a crutch. The soft grass didn't put any resistance on the man while he walked, but before long he called again; "Drake!" his voice rang out, this time with more urgency, "Slow down! I can't keep up with you!"

Ahead of him the brash boy slowed down and turned toward the rapidly approaching man. He wore a slightly oversized blue garment, like Mark's. His unkempt dark brown hair stuck up all around him, like he ran through an arena with wind mages practicing their magic. His green eyes shined as he put his hands behind him, clutching a tree branch. He twirled it in his hands while grinning. "Sorry Mark." He smiled insincerely. "It's just that he's going to be here in a day or two, right? Right?" he started bouncing up and down on the ground slightly. "I can't wait to meet him!"

Mark shook his head with a slight mirth. "He'll be busy Drake." Mark shifted his stave and resumed hobbling toward the village in the distance. "Besides, I'm sure if you'll actually work at the village, the time will pass much faster."

Drake ran back to Mark, and lightly cuffed him on his shoulder. "Right."

The two kept walking for quite a while, with Mark hobbling and Drake constantly badgering Mark with questions.

The air was just as it always was in the relatively peaceful village of Verol. The small village bustled with many people preparing for the arrival of sundown. The small town was on the edge of the forest, on the way to the capital. This village still had the necessities to function as a town, however, the village lacked many young children.

The two slowly entered the village, with Drake constantly asking questions to Mark.

Drake walked alongside Mark, eyes glowing with curiosity. "Do you think they'll stay for a while?"

Mark shook his head and warmly replied, "We'll see."

Drake tossed the branch up and down in one hand, while concentrating. "Do you think we'll see any of the Sheppard's?" Drake asked next, his voice tinged with hope.

"Most likely." Mark replied, eyes hazing slightly. "I'd doubt that Chrom would travel without any of his guards." Mark stopped walking at a small hut with Martha, their caretaker. "He's a big target for Plegia." Mark murmured.

"What?" Drake asked. "I didn't catch that last bit."

Mark shook his head, and put his hand on Drake's shoulder. "Never you mind, Drake." Mark slightly pushed Drake towards the back. "Do you think you could go and see if Ray needs help?"

Drake looked at Mark with pleading eyes.

"Drake." Mark lent down lightly and whispered in his ear, "If you help Ray, we'll train tomorrow. How about that?"

Drake squealed and wrapped Mark in a hug practically crying with excitement. "Thank you! I'll see to it that whatever he needs is fulfilled!" Drake broke the hug and scurried into the house behind the small window.

"Well, I see you made him happy." the middle aged woman laughed. "What'd you promise him this time?"

Mark returned to his previous position and leaned on the side of the window with a light smile on his face. "Remember how he's been wanting me to train with him?" Mark closed his eyes and sighed contently.

Chuckling, Martha took out a loaf of bread and set it on the counter. "You promised him that you would, didn't you?"

Mark tilted his head on the side of the window and opened his eyes. "I figure that it's nearly time for him to start learning how to defend himself." Mark quietly sighed as he picked up the loaf of bread.

Martha went into the small cabin-like area, grabbing and filling up a large container with water. "Are you sure you want to teach him?" Martha asked when she set the container in front of Mark. "You hate fighting."

Mark softly bit into the still-warm loaf of bread, slowly chewing while unwavering staring at the container. "He needs to learn." Mark repeated, distain in his voice. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I won't be able to protect him forever." Mark returned the partially eaten bread on the counter and picked up the container.

"No one's chasing you anymore Mark." Martha held Mark's hand and squeezed it slightly, "Remember that." Martha held Mark's hand for another minute, then released it. She picked up the bread and ripped off the other end, throwing it in her mouth and chewing it.

"You've heard the rumors, haven't you?" Mark asked in a hushed tone. "They say that Plegians have been raiding towns and villages, to start a war with us." Mark stepped away from the window and returned the container to Martha. "I want to make sure that if anything should happen, he'll be able to defend himself. I have to make sure that nothing bad happens to him Martha." Mark started for the door and then uttered, "He means the world to me." Mark limped towards the door and entered.

As Mark entered into the house the flavorful smell of fresh bread assaulted his senses. He looked around, back with the familiar setting. Even though the house was rather barren, there was a table and few chairs in the corner, and some wooden weapons stacked on the opposite side. At the table were two males, Drake and Martha's husband, Ray.

"Mark!" Drake waved and scampered out of his chair. "Ray just gave me something! Guess what it is!" Drake bobbed up and down, like he knew some secret that he was just bursting to reveal. His arms were held behind him, holding the object with his left hand.

"Let's see…" Mark shifted his weight while thinking. "Is it food-related?" Mark lowered his twinkling eyes, "That fruit you've been wanting?" Mark questioned as he limped past Drake.

Drake shook his head, while drool started forming in the corners of his mouth. "That's not it!" Drake laughed while proudly presenting his left hand. "Guess again!" Drake ecstatically giggled.

Mark closed his eyes while sitting down in one of the chairs. "Could it be Ray's old pendant?" Mark inquired after a while. "I know you've been begging him to let you play with it."

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be parting with it quite yet, my boy." the balding aged gentleman chuckled. "It's an heirloom, you know."

Mark placed the mending stave onto the table and chuckled. "It is nearing Drake's birthday." Mark pointed out. "I wouldn't put it past you to give it to him."

The elderly man's twinkling eyes looked at me with soft eyes. "It's something I'd considered." Ray calmly spoke.

"In that case…" Mark began again, "It could be that book, but it's small enough to be concealed in his hand...hm."

"Do you want a hint Mark?" Drake asked, burning with excitement. "It's very light, and it's also white!" Drake put his hands behind his back again and started wiggling his hips side to side.

"It's that rare feather the merchant brought here from the capital." Mark mumbled quietly. He opened his eyes and resumed speaking, "How did you manage to get enough funds to get it Ray..?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that Mark." Martha's voice carried over from the other room. "In a few days, it's going to be Drake's twelfth birthday."

"Martha, it cost-" Mark began, face knotted in worry.

"It's ok, Mark." Ray rumbled. Mark turned his gaze to Ray. "Now don't look at me like that. We didn't buy all of it."

Mark blinked a few times, looking lost for a few moments. "How did you not pay for..?"

Martha came smiling into the room, holding a small tray filled with small red peppers. She set them on the table in front of Mark, then pulled a chair up for herself to sit on.

The spicy scent of the peppers wafted into Marks system, causing his stomach to growl slightly, much to everyone's amusement. "Stuffed Peppers…" Mark breathed aloud. "Thanks Martha."

Martha leaned back in her chair slightly and chuckled, "You've earned it. There's also a little something on your bed when you go to sleep." Martha put her hands on the table, resting them as she continued, "Before you give me another look, I'll answer two of your questions at once. We got both of them, because everyone in the village helped out for the funds."

"Even Old Terry chipped in, the stubborn mule." Ray chimed in. "He's, well, everyone's really happy with how much time you spent into helping out everyone, and making sure Drake is kept in line for the past five years. It's everyone's way of saying thank you."

Martha stood up, then told Drake and Ray in her welcoming voice, "Now you two, get in the other room and let Mark eat in peace."

Drake nodded quickly, running into the other room like an arrow. Ray, amused, got up and walked with Martha to the other room.

"One more thing Mark, when you're done, you can relax for the day. I've already taken care of everything I've had to do. After you've taken a bath, go to your room and get some sleep." Ray turned and addressed Mark, who was slowly devouring the peppers.

Mark nodded with understanding, then resumed eating. Ray shook his head with a genuine smile, then went through the door and closed it.

Mark scoured the peppers with his tongue, absorbing all the heat and flavor with it. He ate all the peppers slowly, with the same slowness each time, relishing the tastes.

_'Martha is definitely a master baker.'_ Mark thought as he grabbed his mending stave and got up, empty tray in his left hand. Mark walked over to the other room and entered, and saw Drake and the other two eating bread with soup.

Martha looked at Mark and just nodded, returning her attention to her soup. Mark crept over to the sink and put the tray in it. "Thanks again Martha." Mark warmly thanked the old cook. "If you have need of me, I'll be taking that bath Ray mentioned, then turning in for the night."

"Ok Mark. Just relax for the rest of the evening." Ray rasped.

"I will." Mark nodded, and limped over to the door. Stopping at the door, Mark put his hand on the door and tuned his head to look at drake, "Oh. Drake. Remember to be in bed when it gets dark."

"I will Mark." Drake beamed.

Mark entered the door, then closed it behind him, and hobbled outside to his 'house'. When Mark entered, the small place was just as it always was, two beds near each other in a corner, and a small bathing area in the other, with various cleaning items scattered around the tub. He closed the door and limped to the tub, turning it on and resting on the edge. He removed his green garment, and his leather interior, and carefully slipped into the tub, turning of the water when it was just right.

Mark felt his right legs scar under the water and tilted his head back, thinking, _'It's almost been eleven years since I couldn't walk without my stave. How times have changed since then.'_

Mark laid there for a while, absorbing the warm water's texture and feeling his sore muscles unknot themselves in the water's embrace. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the rim of the bathing wall.

After a while, Mark got out of the tub after cleaning himself off. He dried himself off and limped to his bead, to which a book laid just under the bottom of his pillow. Green eyes sparkling, Mark reached over to the book and picked it up, embracing the book with his being.

_'They got it. They really got me the introductory to reading and writing. Even if I can't read the cover, Ray pointed it out when that merchant was here a while ago. He must of told everyone the next day while Drake and me were out.'_ a tear formed in the corner of his eye and threatened to fall. Mark sat on the bed and pulled his covers over him, putting both the book and stave next to him as he went to sleep.

_'Tomorrow is going to be the best birthday in the world.'_

* * *

**So ends the first chapter of many. If you see anything wrong with spelling, incorrect uses of words\phrases, let me know. I'll fix it as fast as I can.**

**Starting off this, is a call for OCs! If you desire to make one, check my profile for the entire Plan. If you have any questions related to OC making, let me know.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

The morning rays of sunlight were starting to touch the small forest just north of Verol. A young girl, trotting along set her sights on the far outskirts of the village. Holding her well-used bronze bow in her hands, she slipped it back onto her shoulder, right next to her arrow-filled quiver.

"Why does Fredrick keep sending me on these long runs? If he wants to make sure it's safe for Chrom, he can take care of it himself. What does he expect me to do?" the grumbling lady slid one of the arrows out of the quiver and poked the tip slightly, while continuing to mutter; "Everyone's been uptight about all the recent raids, piling more work on us will not help anything. Zack is working with Maribelle near the border of Plegia, Sumia is working with Cordelia with the flying knights, and everyone else excluding Fredrick, Lissa, Rai, Chrom and me are working at the capital."

The slim woman kept at a steady pace, grumbling along the way, until a loud cracking noise came from her right, stopping her in her tracks and immediately crouched; sliding her bow off her shoulder and nocking an arrow.

Cautiously creeping forward, she held the arrow with her right hand as she parted her light brown hair past her ears, un-obstructing her radiant emerald green eyes.

The cracking noise came again, fainter, but still very loud. The girls eyes' flickered with indecision briefly, then hardened and crept through the thick foliage.

The archer, silent in her surroundings, listened intently, picking up a voice while creeping closer to the area where the loud noise was.

"Drake, you need to use your shield to deflect attacks, and then strike, not after I've recovered."

She paused, leaning on the side of a tree and listened further.

"It's good that you're defensive, however, if you're not going to attack during they're stunned, being defensive won't matter." the voice paused briefly, "Now, when I attack, parry and then strike after you've confirmed I can't recover fast enough."

_ 'That sounds like Fredrick during training, only much more tolerant.' _the girl thought as she kept her shoulder to the tree. _'Sounds like basic melee training to me.'_

The sound of wood hitting a hard object reverberated from the direction of the earlier noise, followed by a pained yelp.

"Drake, use your head." the voice scolded harshly. "You can't expect the people in the field to show any kindness, and I won't either." the voice paused. "I'm not going to kill you, just reinforce the severities of fighting. Now come on, let's get back to town and start the day."

_ 'From the town are they?' _the lady returned her arrow and bow back to their original position as she slightly pushed herself away from the tree. _'perhaps they'll let me travel with them.'_

She quickly slipped by the trees barring her from the clearing. The small clearing was nearly empty, save for a broken branch and two silhouettes that were leaving.

"Hail! A moment, if you will!" she called out at them.

The two silhouettes stopped and turned, showing her their faces. The older one, having brown hair longer than hers with deep green eyes, and the younger, smaller male's shining eyes met hers. The older one quickly appraised her.

"Who are you?" The older one asked, hand lightly holding the handle of an axe. "What is your business?"

"Ann." the girl stated, the shifted to her foot. "As for my business, I was sent here to speak with the village of Verol."

The older man's hand tightened slightly as his hand left the grip of the axe. "You're with Chrom then?" the older man questioned, eyes flickering up and down her form.

Ann, pausing for a second, thought, _'Why would he think that? There are other villages near here that use the forest to get through.' _

"I've been sent ahead to talk to the villagers, however, I'm with Chrom, yes.." Ann answered eyes staring at the both of them.

_ 'Siblings..?' _Ann placed her hand in her pocket, fingering her small silver pendant.

"Something the matter?" The older one asked, shuffling forward.

Ann pulled her hand out of her pocket, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"Why were you going through the heavily forested area, instead of the main road?" the older one asked, slight suspicion in his eyes. "It would take much longer to get through then taking the conventional path."

Stepping back slightly from the man, she replied calmly, "I heard something breaking. I came to investigate it."

The man stopped and leaned onto his staff. "The branch broke off from that tree over there." he pointed past her. Ann looked to where he pointed and noticed the large tree limb as he continued, "It's a healthy tree, but the limb just cracked during our session, then snapped off."

"Do you mind if I accompany you to the town?" Ann asked, quietly.

"I don't mind, although it'll take longer to get there." the older one told her while turning around.

"What do you mean? You look fine to me." Ann relied while walking next to the man.

"I suppose I'm doing a good job at hiding it then." the man chuckled. "I can't use my right leg."

"You're a cripple?" Ann slowed down, glancing at his leg. It didn't move like the other one, though it was hard to tell with the lighting.

"Yes." He replied, slightly wistful. "Come on Drake, let's get Ann to the village quickly."

"R-right." Drake shuffled close to the older man, stuttering.

"I never got your name." Ann told the man as they started for the road.

"Mark." he curtly replied. "This is my little brother, Drake."

"H-hello, M-miss Ann." Drake shyly looked at her.

Lips twitching into a smile, she responded warmly, "Nice to meet you, Drake." Drake face flushed as he buried his face into Marks garment.

The outskirts of the small town were right in front of the three people, the rays of light clearing the path of shadows. As they approached, they could see a few of the villagers about, tending to their normal activities before the young exalt would visit. Already, the fragrance of freshly baked bread wafted over them, causing both Ann and Drake mouths' to water slightly. They passed by quite a few houses, before a cheerful voice addressed them.

"Up, early as usual Mark?"

Mark, chuckling as he slowed, greeted the middle-aged women warmly, "Yes, I'm afraid so Martha." he stepped closer the small window and leaned against it, starting to talk with Martha.

"Mark?" Drake looked up at Mark, "Should I take Ann to see Ray?"

"…yes." Mark replied dryly. "Although I don't believe he's up yet."

"I don't need to see the elder right away." Ann politely addressed them. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take a look around…it's been quite some time since I was able to enjoy being in a small village."

"Very well." Mark replied, eyes lingering on her.

Ann, turning to leave felt a hand on her shoulder, "Do you mind if you I could come with you..?" Drake's voice tinged with hopefulness.

Ann turned to face Drake, who stood lower than her. "I don't mind, no."

"Right." Martha smiled kindly. "You two go and-"

"Martha!" A voice shrieked from the town entrance. "Martha!" an older man, running towards than repeated. He came up, panting to them.

"Slow down Tom," Mark shifted, resting his stave onto Tom's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Tom's eyes stared into Marks, and he whispered, "Bandits."

"What?" Drakes voice wavered.

"Bandits are coming!"

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 2.**

**Character introduced: Ann King, courtesy of Dustchu.**

**If you see any errors\mistakes\phrases used incorrectly, let me know. -Arcane**

**If you wish to add an OC, check the rubric on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before this chapter starts, to those of you that have played (and probably beaten) Fire Emblem Awakening will notice some of the characters are changed. This is due to personal preference, as some of the characters didn't sit right with me. I will be notifying when a character is going to be different from the game before the chapter starts. At the end of the chapter will be an explanation of why, for those that are interested.**

**Fredrick will be changed.**

* * *

"Bandits?" Ann slipped an arrow into her hand nervously. Clenching the arrow in her hand, she kept tensing her hand. "How many did you see?" her voiced asked, hardening.

Tom quickly sat down under the window Mark was standing next to. "At least t-thirty." his quivering voice answered.

"Thirty? At least?" the air felt sharp as Mark spoke quietly. "We can't take them on. Not unless we…"

"Ann. How far away is Chrom?"

"About…double the time it took me to get here, so…not to much time I'd say." she replied, eyes brightening.

"This is what we'll do. Martha, get everyone to the hall and get armed, just in case we're not enough." Mark's voiced to Martha with authority. She nodded and retreated into the house. "This is what we'll do Ann, we need to distract them for a while."

"Right." Ann spoke, "However, we won't be able to last against all of them for long."

"Mark?" Drake tugged on Mark's garment. "What should I do?"

"You'll go with everyone else."

"What?" Drake whined, "Why? I can fight!"

"You can't fight Drake." Mark snapped, "We've just started training how to defend yourself, and they're a lot less forgiving than I am."

"Mark?" Ann softly placed her hand on Mark's shoulder, "Why doesn't he help from afar?"

Mark breathed deeply as he was closing his eyes, but reluctantly nodded. "He can use a bow, although I don't know anyone besides you that has a bow."

"I-I have one." Tom squeakily stuttered. "I-I only used it for hunting a c-couple of years ago, but it's in good condition still."

"See? I'll go with Tom and I'll be right back!"

Mark looked after the receding figures of Tom and Drake, when Ann's hand squeezed his shoulder. "He'll be fine Mark, he won't be in the thick of it."

"Let's get ready, they'll be here quickly."

*Above the forest*

The flowing wind whispered against the flying wyvern and his rider in the air. The rider lay on the sleek back of the large drake, his black hair partially covering the dark blue blindfold wrapped across his eyes. His hands wrapped around the slender neck of the wyvern, caressing the winged beast intimately.

*Grrr*

Tensing slightly, the man shifted into a sitting position, questioning the wyvern. "Bandits? On their way to the town?" his soft voice drifted over to the drake. "How many?"

*Grrrr, hissss*

The man gripped his scaly arm, brow sliding into a small furrow. "Thirty? We best be off to tell Chrom…" The wyvern pivoted and speed towards the tree-tops, causing the young man to lean back to the drake and cling to him.

"Easy, Vlad, Easy." the rider soothing told the quick wyvern. "Don't tire yourself out. If you do we won't be able to get there quickly, or get to the town to help them."

*GRRRR*

The man chuckled. "Point taken." a smile crept on his face as he responded, "Although, you have to admit that you were over-reacting."

*Hisssssss*

"You were to! I shouldn't have been carrying those crates, but Cordelia needed help and since I was there I assisted."

*Growl*

"That still doesn't excuse you for nearly eating her. She's deathly afraid of wyverns now, and that includes me."

*Grrr*

"Very funny Vlad. Now slow down a bit, we're nearly there."

Vlad unfurled his wings completely, catching the wind and slowing down quickly. His wings clipped into a few leaves and twigs as he descended, though it didn't scratch his wings. Below Vlad were three people, a tall man, a disgruntled female, and a stoic male on an armored horse.

The large wyvern landed, causing the horse to nicker slightly and back away. "Chrom? Is Chrom here?" the rider asked uncertainly, raising his voice slightly.

"I am." the male on foot spoke in a deep voice. His figure emitted royalty; he stood tall with dark blue hair and matching eyes. He wore a large, white, sleeveless shirt with dark blue pants. On his right shoulder was a blue mark, a large circle with a pointed top. Next to both of it's sides were a pair small angelic wings that matched the ring's color. "What is it Rai? Is something amiss?" Chrom spoke worriedly, hand resting on his yellow blade, Falchion.

"Bandits are heading to the town, roughly thirty."

"Milord," the male on the armored horse rumbled. He was tall (more so since he was sitting on a horse), he had slightly curly brown hair with blue eyes. He wore heavy armor, shaded blue and white from the top of his neck to his shoes. "We should move forward with due haste." he continued, resting his hand on his spear attached to the side of his saddle.

*SHRIEK*

"Augh!" shrieked the lady, hands immediately grasping her healing stave and cowering behind Chrom. "W-what?" She stuttered, face flushing. She looked young, only like she just matured. Her hair is in two buns, on the top left and right on the back. Her blond hair matched her dress, which covered her body completely and coned out slightly past the waist. Her teal-blond dress had a few pockets covering the side. "I-it just startled me is all!"

"He just said that we could get there much faster if Chrom came with us and Lissa rode with Fredrick." Rai leaned forward, smiling warmly at the three. "We could be there before the bandits, at least Chrom and me could." Rai gestured toward Vlad.

"I'm…not so sure." Chrom hesitantly breathed. "What if-"

*GROWL* Vlad leapt in front of Chrom, baring his fangs. *SHRIEK*

"Milord, I don't believe you have a choice in the matter." Fredrick chuckled. "In any case, I trust that the two of them will handle you with care." Fredrick then frowned, "If, however, any harm should be done mid-flight, I'll make sure that you two will be on the special training circuit."

"Easy, Vlad, easy. Don't bit his head off." Rai scratched Vlad's head reassuringly. "Come on Chrom, give me your hands."

Muttering a quick prayer as he hesitantly climbed on the impatient drake, his nerves quickly tensed as they lifted off the ground.

"Relax, Chrom." Rai clasped the nervous lord's hands and slipped them around his waist. "It's not so bad, as long as you hold onto me and keep your eyes covered. Closing them works too."

The treetops passed quickly as they ascended, then whizzed by as Vlad whisked the rider and rapidly paling lord. The edge of the forest could be seen in the distance, however, the rapidly increasing smoke just beyond that worried them more.

"Quickly! We must hurry! There's smoke coming from the town!"

*Town*

Breathing hard, Mark slid to the ground in a fluid movement as the axe came rushing towards his chest. The bandit's axe smoothly went over his body, then crashed into the ground as Mark retaliated. The bandit's head came crashing down right after that.

"Mark! On your back!" Ann shouted as she kept firing arrows at various bandits that kept trying to set the town hall on fire.

Mark turned, brandishing his axe in defense of the incoming one. They collided with a loud screeching noise.

Mark kicked the bandit with his leg, balancing on his mending stave. Staggering back, the bandit jumped back, and the two combatants locked eyes.

"We've found you, Mark." the bandit's chuckling caused Mark to freeze slightly. "We want it back, we need the master to be revived…"

"You'll join your 'Master' _very_ soon."

Growling, the bandit raised his axe and chucked it at Mark, causing him to hop to one side and retaliate. Their fighting lasted for a minute, neither getting the upper hand, when Mark kicked the bandit back, causing him to trip.

"Your existence is irrelevant!" Mark shouted as he cleaved his torso into two. The body thudding to the floor, Mark turned back to the town hall, snorting in distaste, "The Dark Lord must not be resurrected."

A shrill screech came from just over the top of the trees, followed by speeding wyvern.

"Mark! Behind you!" Ann screech came from behind Mark.

Swiveling, Mark stumbled, knocking his cane from it's supportive position.

The last thing Mark registered was the incoming axe, then pain.

* * *

**Fredrick is one of the few characters in a FE game that just bothers me. In the game, he's completely obsessed with Chrom and Lissa. I do get that his role in their life is to be both their knight and butler but it's disturbing how much he goes out of his way to serve them. I'm not going to be changing him majorly, however I'm toning down his obscene love of the two.  
**

**If you see any words\phrases\missuses of anything, let me know. I'll get it fixed as soon as I can.**

**If you feel like making a character, check out my profile.**

**R&R**


End file.
